Sensual Seduction
by Sakurafan207
Summary: Tamaki and the host club are planning something devious that just so happens to deal with Haruhi. What wonders, sploofs, and embarrasment will come out of this?


Sensual Seduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. =D So...don't get the wrong idea or I will eat your pants and joo will have to go in your panties!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The precipitation gathered on the clear glass ran down in a straight line as pale hands grasped the glassware with care and lifted it gently to soft, pink lips; the day was hot and ice tea was just what Haruhi Fujioka needed to calm her nerves as the day continued on. She was on a walk, minding her own business when all of a sudden two male figures popped out from behind the trees; Haruhi's reflexes kicked in as she leaned backwards and barely maintained herself from dropping the glass cup. A scowl burned upon her face as she spoke with slight venom,"Hikaru, Kaoru, what the hell are you doing here?"

The twins replied simotainiously,"Following you."

"Why?"

"Nothing else to do on this fine evening," Hikaru swayed his arm in emphasis.

"Please. Just leave me alone today."

"Aww, but why ever would we do that."

"Because, I want to be left alone." The scowl had turned into a death glare as Haruhi watched the twins shrivel away from her; smiling with pleasure, she continued down the wide path that lay before her.

About half an hour later, the blue, cheery sky was fading to a dark blue. Haruhi sighed, she really didn't want to go home, but, alas, she had chores to do and school the next day. She sighed one last time, took a deep breath of the crisp air and trotted down the path that lead towards her small home. Everything today had been good, that is, except for her encounter with the twins. But, alas, peace had been achieved.

The next day, Haruhi's brown eyes awoke to shining morning light as chilling morning air seeped through her white framed windows; she rubbed her eyes, letting herself get used to the air as she swooped up from her warm, comforting bed and shivered, still cold. Her feet lost heat as she walked to her kitchen, gathering materials to make her morning breakfast: rice and miso soup.

After a few minutes, the food was ready and she sat down to eat; the meal only took a few minutes to devour. When she was done, she put away the dishes and grabbed her stuff to go to school with and headed on her way to school.

The school was bustling with students wearing the casual suit/dress as she strutted down the hall, no spring in her step nor any sort of bounce as the other kids had. She just sighed and walked down to her classes.

The day went by pretty fast as she headed down to the club activites, oh what wonders were in store for her today.

Upon opening the doors, she was greeted with the usual Tamaki prancing around the room mumbling random stuff to people before the buisness began. Kyouya was, as normal, scribbling down in his notebook; the twins were sitting down talking about something and Hunny and Mori were just eating...what do you know, cake.

Haruhi coughed loudly to alert the rest that she was here and watched with some horror as the group perked up and gathered in the middle of the room, whispering violently. Haruhi stood by the large purple door awaiting that the others conversation be over and allow normal buisness to occur.

Quite a few minutes flew by and Haruhi got fairly annoyed, she looked towards the group and spoke loud and clear,"Hey, whats going on over there? If its important, I wanna know." Tamaki shuddered and flew towards Haruhi, waving his arms dramatically as he replied,"Oh, my lovely daughter, this is nothing to get worried over, we are just discussing....um...-" "Club activities for the boys." Kyouya replied with a smirk. "Why-why yes, yes, yes, it is club activities for us boys, so you can go along now.." Tamaki said all that with a flustered look on his face and awaited Haruhi's reaction to it. Haruhi's muddy brown eyes narrowed for a second and then she smiled softly and said,"Ok." and left out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey peeps, hope you likey, I typed this one up pretty quickly so yeah. If you R&R then I will post more chapters, also even longer chapters. Muahahaha. Hope you enjoy. =P


End file.
